Runaway
by Flamzy-Fennekin
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Crowfeather and Leafpool, right? Well, what if when they went back, they got a blessing from their Clans to become loners? What if some of their outcast friends and family from the Clans came along too? Read to find out! I'm incredibly sorry for the horrifying summary.


**Another story that will only be updated every few days c;**

**I don't own warriors!**

**And review if you can!**

The sun was setting as two lone cats walked together. Their mouths were shut, because both had thoughts they just couldn't find words to discribe. Their tails were twisted around the others, and their steps were in sync. Finally, the female of the two looked up at the strong tom, who had his gaze set ahead and his ears pricked for trouble. But she couldn't help but think, were they doing something wrong?

She tore her gaze away when he noticed her stare, her own gaze directed towards the floor. He pulled his lips into a small smile and nudged her shoulder, earning a suprised squeak. She looked up at him, and allowed her worry to melt away. A purr was released from her chest as she gave his cheek a lick and picked up the pace. His small smile was replaced by a grin as he broke away from her and sped ahead, instigating a race. She smiled and followed him as quickly as she could, but her body shape never let her catch up.

Soon, she found him sitting in front of a cave, head raised proudly, because he had won the race. She flattened her ears, clearly even more tired than before. The tom dropped his proud look and met her half way, gaze full of worry. He licked her cheek and she smiled a bit, showing that she was just tired. He nudged her to the cave and to a nest he quickly made while waiting for her. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. The she-cat layed in the nest, leaving just enough room for him and curl around her.

She looked up at him and pawed at his face, smiling. He smiled back and nipped at her paws playfully. Finally, the two stopped and just stared at each other. The she-cat spoke up.

"Is this the right thing?" Her voice was soft, but filled with the worry that left her just minutes before. "Running away, I mean? Without any note on why?" She asked quietly, worried with what he might say. The warm smile on his face disappeared and he wrapped his paws around her, giving her forehead a few licks.

"It depends." He mewed calmly. "Do you regret leaving with me?" He watched her blink a few times, kneading her paws on his chest. Finally, she shook her head, no. "Do you regret not telling anyone?" Again, she paused to think, but nodded, yes. He just stared at her for a few moments. "My only regret is forgetting how close you are to your family..." he brought his calm eyes to hers, earning a lick on his nose.

"Is there any chance we could tell them?" She asked, hope rising in her voice. "Please?" She stopped her kneading when he sighed, nodding.

"Tomorrow, alright? We need to rest now." The tom rested his head on hers, trying to hide his slight frown. He really did regret forgetting her family. He didn't have much of a family, so it was easy to forget. But her family was the whole Clan, almost. He felt her smile and tuck her nose into the crook of his neck, falling to sleep peacefully. "I love you, Leafpool..."

"I love you too, Crowfeather."

/

The next morning had come quickly. Well, quicker than the two lovers wanted. First, the tom known as Crowfeather awoke. But he did no more than stretching a bit, not wanting to wake the she-cat named Leafpool. He watched her sleeping form with a sigh. He wanted to keep her in his paws forever. But he couldn't do that in WindClan, or ThunderClan... and apparently not even out here. Where could he keep her? Where?

He flinched as she stirred, waking up from her night of sleep. She stretched out her limbs and brought her light green gaze to him, smiling softly. He grinned as she licked his cheek and snuggled in closer. If only they could stay like this forever. Only then would he be truly happy.

Although the tom wanted to stay with her, he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to hunt, alright?" He watched her eyes flicker from several emotions. Worry, fear, care, and even love.

"I want to come." She mewed suddenly, staggering to her paws. I let my eyes widen a bit as she steddied herself. "I mean, can I come?" She asked, though with the way she walked towards him he was pretty sure no wouldn't be taken as an answer.

"Uh... sure." He murmured, taking the lead. "We can start going back while we hunt, alright?" He didn't want to go back, because there would be the chance that everyone would make her stay. That would leave him alone, in WindClan. Oh, he didn't want that future.

Once she nodded, he started off, keeping himself at a quick trot so that he wouldn't lose her. He scented the air and looked around. At the moment, they were in a dense pine forest. Something neither of them were used to. But a little while ahead there was a plains, at least three big-oaks long. The plains was littered with growing trees that had plump squirrels in them.

Suddenly, Leafpool shot forward, her tail flagging behind her. I was stunned, since I was to busy admiring the scenery to care about prey. I watched as her skinny body snaked around one of the trees, leading herself to the top. Suddenly, she shook a branch and two sparrows fluttered towards him. He killed them quickly, just as Leafpool came back with a sloppily killed squirrel. Though Crowfeather couldn't help but smile at the proud grin on her face.

"You like?" She asked, dropping the prey by his paws.

"I prefer rabbits over squirrels, though this will do." He joked, giving her shoulder a nudge and pushing the sparrows to her while tucking into the squirrel. She cuffed his ear before eating the sparrows.

After a few minutes, the two buried the remains and headed on. She was taking ever-so-slow steps, making sure she was dragging on the time for the same reason Crowfeather didn't want to go back. They both knew there was a slim chance they would be able to leave again.

The reached the territories quickly, but came to a stop at WindClan. Crowfeather looked over the territory, grumbling just a bit. He didn't want to be here. Wanted to be far from here; with Leafpool by his side. He looked down at her and licked her ear, beginning to speak.

"Lets go to ThunderClan first, alright?" He asked, tipped his head to the side and allowing his blue eyes to stare straight into hers. She leaned forward and brushed their cheeks together, purring.

"If you want. But give me a headstart, okay?" She weakly put on a grin, already racing ahead with graceful bounds. He grinned and raced after her with long, strong bounds. He pulled ahead, until he found himself tumbling in and out of the stream and into a thorn bush. She lept the stream with ease, giving his side a nudge as he detangled himself from the bush.

Leafpool started to help him, but thrumming of paws caused her fur to stand on end. The noise became louder and louder, until four cats appeared from the bushes. Firestar, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Whitepaw. They all had emotions clearly plastered on their faces, while Leafpool only had worry and Crowfeather wiped away all emotions.

Squirrelflight had excitement and care in her green gaze, though Brambleclaw watched with a disapproving look in his eyes. Whitepaw had excitement in her gaze, but Firestar was glaring at the trespassing tom. Leafpool began to speak.

"Oh, hey, guys... long time no see..?"


End file.
